Brkxh1ts
Chapter 1 "W-Wait, WHAT?!" Karin exclaimed. What had Ichigo just said? "I said, Toshiro's gonna be staying in your room for the next month or so," Ichigo repeated. "Why, do you have complaints?" Karin gaped. Of course she had a problem with it! What was Ichigo thinking? Toshiro couldn't stay in her room! Toshiro sat at the table, listening to the two siblings argue (who were sitting on opposite ends of the table). He had come to the human world to take care of some Hollow business, and Ichigo had suggested that he stay at his house, which the young captain had immediately agreed to (for he would rather not stay with Kaigo and his sister again, thank you very much). However, he hadn't expected to stay in Karin's room, of all the places. Of course, he personally didn't have a problem with this. It's not like he was some kind of under-aged pervert, so why would there be a problem? But Karin, apparently, had different thoughts about the subject. "Of course I have complaints! I mean, a girl and a boy sleeping in the same room together? That's just wrong! Besides, why can't he stay in your room?" "Because I don't have a spare mattress, like you, and Toshiro's picky, so he probably wouldn't want to sleep in a closet," Ichigo replied calmly. "Then why not Orihime's place? She has plenty of spare rooms!" "Because it isn't healthy for a guy like Toshiro to be staying in the same house as a developed woman." Karin fumed, racking her brain for other possible arguments. But she found none. She sighed heavily. "Fine. But he isn't my responsibility!" Karin added, then marched off to her room. Toshiro was a bit hurt: she made it sound like he was some kind of dog! He asked Ichigo: "May I follow her?" Ichigo nodded, adding that his stuff was already in the room, and Toshiro walked off to Karin's room as well. As he reached her door, he wondered whether he should, in fact, go into the room when Karin was in such a frustrated mood. However, he had to organize his things, so he knocked softly on the door. He heard a faint 'come in', so he opened the door and walked in. Karin was lying on her back on her bed, boring holes into the ceiling. He walked over to where she was and she turned her head slightly to face him. "Where's the mattress?" he asked. Karin frowned. "You don't want to wait until evening?" "I'd rather get it over with," Toshiro replied. Karin groaned inwardly as she got up lazily from her bed and bent down to fish for the extra mattress (which was, apparently, under her bed). "Do you need some help with that?" Toshiro asked, feeling uncomfortable just standing there and letting Karin do the work. "Nah, it's fine, I got it," Karin replied. As she tried to get a hold of the mattress, Toshiro couldn't help but notice how long and smooth her legs were. He wondered what it would feel like to run his hands over them... Catching himself, Toshiro averted his eyes to prevent his thoughts from getting any dirtier. What was he thinking? He couldn't think like that about Karin! He didn't even have any feelings for her... At least, he didn't think he did... He was snapped out of his thoughts as Karin lightly bonked his head with her fist. "Your bed's ready, Captain," she said sarcastically, pointing to the mattress that now had a pillow and sheets on it, as well. Toshiro blinked. "That was quick..." he answered. He had been so busy scolding himself he hadn't even noticed that Karin was done with hie temporary bed. Karin gave him a quizzical look. "Weren't you paying attention? Whatever," she said letting it slide. "Dinner is at 6:30 sharp. Don't be late," she finished, and started to walk out the door. "W-Wait, where are you going?" Toshiro asked. "Out for a little jog," Karin replied, then walked out. Toshiro sighed, and plopped down onto the mattress. This was going to be an interesting stay... Especially with Karin being his roommate... "Mm! Delicious as always, Yuzu!" Isshin told his daughter, who smiled. "Yes, it is quite good, Yuzu," Toshiro agreed. It was dinner time at the Kurosaki household, and Toshiro couldn't deny that Yuzu's cooking was, indeed, delicious. The guest was thoroughly enjoying his stay so far. At least, whenever the black-haired girl wasn't around. She really was rather annoying, ordering him around without the least bit of gratefulness. And she had no shame, either, making him carry her (rather clean) dirty laundry down to the washing machine, which contained quite a large handful of bras and underwear, when she got back from her jog. Like hell she was too tired to do it herself! And now he was being forced the sit next to her at the table, being told by the Princess herself to pass her the soy sauce and then put it back where it belonged for well over the tenth time. She was obviously doing it just to annoy him! Well, two can play at that game! As she asked for it again, he passed it to her while muttering: "You're going to get fat if you keep eating soy sauce in such gross portions." At this comment, Karin's face turned a bit red, and she growled back: "And if you keep talking in such a rude manner, then no girl's ever going to like you!" For some reason, this annoyed Toshiro, and he replied with murderous intent: "Right back at you." He then continued eating, not giving her a single glance, and hoping not to do so for the rest of the evening. Karin, luckily for him, didn't ask for the soy sauce anymore, either. But the worst was yet to come. "Thank you for the food," Karin announced as she finished her plate. "May I be excused?" "Go ahead, Karin-chan," Yuzu replied, and, as soon as she did, Karin ran off to her room, not bothering to put away her dish. Unfortunately for him, Toshiro had also finished at that moment, and was excused from the table as well (though he put his dishes in the sink, as well as Karin's). As he climbed up the stairs, he wondered whether Karin would play a trick on him while he was sleeping. Perhaps she would throw a bowl of water over his head, or maybe stick garlic up his nose. Yep, that sounds like something Karin would do, the Captain thought, shaking his head. As he reached Karin's room, he realised he needed to go to the bathroom, so he headed in that direction instead. Had he heard the shower running, he probably would have turned around and used the toilet downstairs. But he himself was quite tired, and not paying much attention to his surroundings. Imagine his surprise when he opened the door to find Karin taking a hot shower, her body clearly visible through the stained glass of the shower stall. Chapter 3 At first, Karin didn't notice him, for she had her eyes closed under the hot water. And that gave Toshiro more than enough time to subconsciously observe her image as she continued to wash herself, slowly running her hands down her upper body, as well as many other spots. His face heated up as he watched her fingers linger in between her thighs, even stroking the spot a little. She sighed, moaned, even, contentedly, which Toshiro knew was probably because she was relaxed, but was registered into his mind as much more. Karin ran her fingers through her sleek black hair, which, while wet, made it look so much more tempting to stroke. Toshiro couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful her body had grown, now that she had hit puberty. He held his breath, praying to Kami to let this moment last a little longer. Boy, did Lord Kami love to mess with his luck. At just that moment, Karin happened to open her eyes, and they widened as she saw the white-haired captain standing in the doorway, ogling at her. She shrieked, immediately snapping Toshiro out of his trance. "G-Get out!" she cried, blushing madly, and Toshiro wasted no time in obeying, exclaiming "S-Sorry!" as he slammed the bathroom door shut. He flew down the hallway, trying not to let his nosebleed drip to the floor, and ran into their room, banging the door shut. He sat down on his mattress, breathing heavily, not wanting to know just how much he was blushing. He was such an idiot! Why had he just stood there?! He should have closed the door quietly and left, dammit! He should've just acted like he hadn't seen anything! But nooooo! He had just stood there, staring at her naked body. He felt the bulge in his pants harden as he remembered how very hot she looked, her body so silky, and wet, and- NO! Not going to go there! he mentally scolded himself, but didn't hold back a physical slap to the face. What was happening to him?! It wasn't like him to lose his composure like this! He sighed heavily as he heard the door open. Almost instantaneously, the strong blush came back to his face, for he knew that it was obviously Karin, coming back from her shower. He didn't dare turn around, for fear that she might be in only a towel, as he stuttered out as much as he could: "...I-I'm, uh... t-terribly s-sorry... I d-didn't mean-" "Just shut up and drop it," was Karin's sharp response. She was glad that he didn't turn to face her as he spoke, for there was no way she wanted him to know she was blushing like hell. As she changed into her PJs, she thought back to the awkward occurrence, trying to figure out just how long Toshiro had been standing there. How had she not heard him come in? He had obviously been there for more than a few seconds, this she knew. She felt her face heat up as she realized that he had seen the end of her masturbating session! Oh God, Karin thought, hoping, praying that he hadn't realized what she had been doing. Yes, Karin was one of those sort of people. And yes, she was a bit ashamed of it. But what else was she supposed to do when the guy who caused her to do it in the first place was staying in her room?! Dear Kami, just sitting next to him aroused her! His beautiful emerald eyes, with which he could stare you down and make you feel completely under his control, his messy silver hair, which was so goddamn tempting to run your fingers through, and the dreams she had about him... She slid into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed, reaching for the lamp and switching it off. She didn't care if it was too dark for Toshiro: she just wanted to go to sleep and forget about what had happened, and hopefully things would sort themselves out in the morning. Toshiro stood up from his mattress and, with a bit of embarassment, muttered: "Uh, if you don't mind, please don't... turn around... I'm changing..." "Whatever..." Karin replied, though a blush had started to form once again on her cheeks. Toshiro was changing in her room! God, please help me! In truth, Karin was having trouble not turning around. To just get a glimpse of him stripping would be absolutely priceless. Karin's heartbeat excelerated as naughty thoughts started to fog up her mind.No, don't get brainwashed! Karin waited for the shuffling to stop before turning around, and saw Toshiro on the mattress, his back facing her. She sighed before plopping her head back onto her pillow and falling asleep, hoping that it would be less awkward between them in the morning. Ichigo stood outside, waiting impatiently. The night air was cold, and he was eager to get back inside, Where the hell was she? That's when he heard something behind, and turned around briskly to find himself staring into a pair of pale blue eyes. He jumped back in surprise. "For the love of...! Personal space, Rangiku!" he exclaimed, aggravated. Rangiku laughed, liking his reaction. "I really love scaring you, Ichigo!" she said gleefully. Ichigo rolled his eyes before asking: "So anyway, what do you want?" She had contacted him, saying that she wanted to talk. "Oh, that's right!" Rangiku exclaimed. Lowering her voice, she asked, "So, did the plan work?" "Yes, it did..." Ichigo grumbled, "Why do I have to help you again? I don't really like the idea of my sister dating that puny Captain of yours..." Rangiku smirked, reached into her robes, and took out a series of photos. The contents will remain undescribed for the benefit of the readers. Ichigo blushed as he looked at these. "Now, now, Ichigo, you don't want these photos getting up to Captain Byakuya, do you?" Ichigo shook his head 'no' frantically. Rangiku grinned. "Well, then, you will do as I say. I don't think Rukia would like if these pictures came to light, either." "This is blackmail..." Ichigo grumbled, embarrassed. How did Rangiku do these things? "Well, make sure you get those two into some awkward situations, so that they can realise how much they like each other, 'kay?" Rangiku ordered excitedly. She squealed happily as cute, fangirl-like thoughts ran through her head. Ichigo nodded in reluctant agreement. "Well, 'bye then! Have a good night!" With that, Rangiku disappeared. Ichigo sighed before going back in. What had he gotten himself into? Chapter 4 It was in the midle of the night and Karin woke up looking around not noticing that she was alone nor the sound of the shower. Since she was stil sleepy and didnt bother to walk to the toilet however whit this she made the same mistake ash toshihiro had done earlyer . she saw him showering he didnt see here because of hes closed eyes. Her eyes widened and she had e perverted look on her face as he continued to was his body. Hes so hot she tought. At this tough her face heated up and she moved her hands to her tights. No what am i doing she tought mantely slaping herself as she looked how his hands run trough his silver hair. however it was time for her to run out of luck as he openet his eyes. Karin not noticing it stil swalowed up by her dirty toughes about the same boy wo was now seeing her looking at him What are you doing here he screamed. Oh im sorry i-i iam sorry i gues were even now. His face turned red could you leave until im done. Oh sure she said whit her face totaly red she went down stairs to go to the toilet and returned to her room. A vieuw Minutes later she was mastubating because of what she saw totaly undressed end whit the blannked not over her. At that moment toshihiro returned having only a towel around him he entered the room just as she finished. Here face heated up. Oh god why do i have the bad luck knowing that it was ichigo wo made toshihiro go to the sower because of trowing a bucket whit slime over him and disapireng before he woke up and we woke karin up by making noise outside of the room on the roof top not knowing what hat hapened before and just reapeded the scene. Dont you knock. Im sorry i didnt ment to ahhh he screamed as he triped en let the towel fal on the ground aside of him. Both were staring at each others naked bodys befor turning around and dressing up in pj,s. . Both drifted asleep realy embressed chapter 5